


Мир, который создали монстры

by Cexmet



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: Иногда Стэкер пытается представить себе мир без кайдзю.





	

Иногда Стэкер пытается представить себе мир без кайдзю: супергерои в комиксах по-прежнему сражаются с инопланетянами, в магазинах игрушек стоят пластмассовые трансформеры, каждые пять-шесть лет на экраны выходит очередной ремэйк «Годзиллы», сам Стэкер убивает террористов где-нибудь в Африке или на Ближнем Востоке, а Герк Хэнсен, скорее всего, служит в сиднейской полиции, так что вероятность их встречи равна нулю.  
Но кайдзю здесь: монстры ростом с небоскреб, с ядовитым дыханием, зазубренными когтями и острыми зубами. Стэкер далек от желания поблагодарить их за встречу с Герком, но все же они – неотъемлемая, возможно – самая главная часть его жизни, именно поэтому он не может отказаться от войны с ними, ему каждую ночь снится кабина егеря, ее запах – провода, чистящие средства, пот, антистатический спрей. Он никогда не спрашивал, но уверен, что в снах Герка нет ни кайдзю, ни егерей – ему этого хватает наяву, скорее ему снится мир без монстров, в котором все шло своим чередом, мир, где у Чака все еще есть мать, а прибрежные города не напоминают крепости – Стэкеру в таком мире вряд ли найдется место, но он может быть счастлив где-то в другом месте, рядом с другими людьми; если бы Герк мог выбрать, где остаться – он бы выбрал мир из снов, Стэкер уверен, хотя никогда не спрашивал об этом. Он тоже остался бы там – где Мако живет со своей настоящей семьей.  
Как бы ни были хороши сны, выбора нет, они могут только оставаться здесь – в мире, который создали монстры. Многофутовые напластования склизкой плоти, пропитанной токсичной кровью, остановившие все войны на земле и подчинившие себе экономику, от оружия до парков развлечений, от навигационных систем до продающихся через интернет афродизиаков.  
По крайней мере, Стэкер твердо знает: если он протянет руку, то Герк протянет свою ему навстречу. Поддержит. Не даст потерять равновесие.  
Они частично дрифт-совместимы – не настолько, чтобы управлять боевым егерем, но достаточно для совместных тренировок, и Стэкер знает, каково это: чувствовать прикосновение Герка не только физически, когда души смешиваются, растворяясь друг в друге.  
Война с кайдзю подарила им дрифт – возможно, одно из величайших изобретений, сделанных людьми. Стэкер знает: после того, как он умрет – совсем скоро, в лучшем случае через год – Герк сможет найти его там, отголоски его души, его голоса, воспоминания, в том числе общие – все сохранится там.  
Стэкер никогда не скажет «это того стоит», но иногда он все-таки ловит себя на этой мысли – обнимая Герка, чувствуя его дыхание, слыша его пульс так же отчетливо как свой собственный, он думает, что ему нравится мир, созданный монстрами, пусть даже он умирает из-за них, но, по крайней мере, умирает не один. Он позволяет себе на несколько минут забыть об убитых людях, разрушенных зданиях, о бесчисленных исполинских костях в лабораториях по всему миру, и даже о тех, кто умер ради создания системы управления егерей – о бесчисленном множестве осужденных на смертную казнь преступников, через мозг которых прогоняли электрические разряды. Он позволяет себе подумать о том, что не хотел бы оказаться на земле, которую никогда не посещали кайдзю. Ненадолго. Ровно до тех пор, пока ощущение чужого тепла позволяет не чувствовать ноющую боль, копошащуюся под кожей. Стэкер целует Герка, прихватывая зубами губы, и отросшая рыжая щетина царапает его кожу, короткие, но острые ногти впиваются в плечо, а потом мысли Герка и Сэкера сливаются в единое целое, как в дрифте.  
Всего на несколько секунд – ровно столько дарит им мир, который создали монстры.


End file.
